1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a substrate and a semiconductor package, and more particularly to a substrate having pillar groups and a semiconductor package having pillar groups.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional metal pillars are disposed at the periphery of a substrate and surround a chip on the substrate, so as to serve as input/output (I/O) connections for interconnection with other substrates. However, based on the structure of the current conventional metal pillars, it is difficult to further increase the number of conventional metal pillars on the substrate, and thus the number of I/O for interconnection is limited.